1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games as they pertain to gift exchanges among a plurality of players controlled and managed by a computer processor at a central location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art for gift or item exchange games commonly known as White Elephant, Dirty Santa, Yankee Trader, or Chinese Gift Exchange allow for the taking of items from other players. The prior art is limited in the manner in which a player may protect his or her item or turn card. However, this game contains a method for increased participant interaction through various trading opportunities with Targeted Players, thus providing more interaction and participation.